Prolouge of John
by maxstories95
Summary: Based off the Pokémon Special Universe Little John was born into a family struggling with financial issues. Watch John grow as he goes on his journey from Sinnoh, starting in Kanto. With his first partner Gible. Rated T for content from the Pokémon Manga


Prologue

**How did it come to this? How did I come here and have this happen? I was hoping to become the youngest champion in history and yet an Arbok is making me its lunch and injecting its lethal poison in my arm. My whole team is down and I can't do anything. Am i….am I going to die here? I guess it's only fair that I at least tell people how I got here.**

My name is John, I'm seven years old. I am from the Sinnoh Region in Veilstone city. I have long black hair that usually just hangs to the length of my chin and I have bangs too, I have kinda tanned skin since I play outside a lot, a skinny body tone, and my most abnormal trait would have to be my purple eyes. I guess that's why people call me Purple.

I like to wear a black and gray stripped Hoodie with a white V-neck shirt underneath, black skinny jeans and white sneakers with a red pattern going across the bottom of my shoes.

I'm just the typical stay at home kid living with my mom and my little sister Violet. I know it's strange for a kid my age to still be at home when I could be hanging out of the team of pokemon. But I'm an exception. You see I'm a child prodigy when it comes to battles.

However I wasn't always talented, I would actually avoid battles most of the time. When I was five my dad had left for no apparent reason, I never saw him again. He did actually leave me the greatest thing I'll always cherish for the rest of my life. I didn't really know why, but he left a pokemon egg with me.

I had no idea how I was supposed to take care of this egg, but I treated it like it was my own. I raised it, bringing it too school, boasting about how cool it would be if it turned out to be a charmander than knew flamethrower, I would even bathe with it to make sure it didn't get cold.

The egg finally hatched! It happened when I was holding it on my sixth birthday on April 23rd a few months after getting the egg. To my surprise it was a Gible. The first site this pokemon saw was me, the first thing I heard from this pokemon was its small cry as it welcomed into the world. I couldn't have been happier. It didn't bother me either that Gible was a girl either.

That day I would play with Gible racing with it across town, play cards, play pretend, we would even go to sleep in together. From then on I kept Gible outside its pokeball until I started attending trainer school when I was seven, a new school was built so children could learn and not have to travel to Jublife city and the school was located on the lower right hand corner of the city next to exit and the wilderness.

But everything changed for me. I started meeting other people, some kids were really jealous of me having a pokemon that was a dragon type and there wasn't any type in the whole class that could beat it.

I would actually be alone during Recess with Gible, to be honest, I was jealous that nobody wanted to battle with me. Then I met my only close friend who was a girl. Her name was Amber. She had long brown hair that almost seemed red, she had freckles on her face that made look really childish and adorable, but her eyes…I couldn't really describe them each time I saw them, they were a deep tan shade of red with a mixture of brown just like her name…they were amber.

She wore a light blue jeans, a black t-shirt and sandals she likes to experiment with her hair by putting it in pigtails, a ponytail, but just love it when she word her hair down…I don't know it just seemed better looking for her.

We would always play together when we were at recess, our spot would be a nice shady tree behind the playground, and we had a clear view of the entrance to route 214. We would occasionally see trainers come by to go to the pokemon center or just passing through.

Amber had no pokemon so naturally she couldn't battle. Even if she was a girl I wasn't uncomfortable with playing with her at my age even if we played house together. Gible liked her too, she wasn't afraid of my little land shark pokemon for its look or its type. Sometimes we would even pretend to battle. She would always choose a Milotic because it could learn ice beam and because it was so pretty. Gible wouldn't mind pretending to lose and falling over in an over dramatic fashion.

And then…

"Ha look at that loser, he's playing with a girl!" I heard from the distance.

We all turned to see the class bully named Trevor. Trevor had blond hair and green eyes. People would call him a perfect child because his dad owned to Department store, so naturally they were rich.

"What's your problem Trevor I've done nothing to you. Just leave me and my friends alone." I defended my friends.

"My problem is you! You think that just because you have Dragon type you think you're untouchable, that you can't lose so you don't battle." Trevor venting his frustration.

Trevor got closer to me and got in my face and continued to yell at me, so I got up and got in his face too. Amber got up too and pushed Trevor back.

"Leave him alone, he didn't choose his Gible, it was given to him as an egg. John getting Gible was as much of a choice as a person skin color." Amber argued with passion defending me and Gible.

I don't know why, but the way she got mad at him, it really made her look more…pretty. It was strange for me at that age, thinking a girl my age being pretty. But Trevor grabbed her and pushed her to the side.

"Out of the way, this doesn't involve you. Beside I'm proving today that John here is beatable and shouldn't even be allowed to have such a strong pokemon. My daddy got me this one from the Hohen region and it is perfect for taking down another Dragon type." Trevor held out a ball that fit in the palm of his hand that was red on the top half and white on the bottom. It was a pokeball.

"Go, Snorunt!" Trevor cried as he threw the ball in the air and it exploded open releasing a small cone looking pokemon that was tanned on the outer part of it, but its face, small stubby hands and feet were black like coal and its eyes were as cold as ice. I could tell what it was by the name and just by looking at it.

"Ice type…" I said to myself.

At such a young age, I had already known the weaknesses for each and every type almost perfectly. I remembered perfectly that ice types bring out the literal meaning to cold blooded. Dragon types were no match unless the ice type was on the ground and susceptible to ground type attacks, that was Gible's other type.

"Now, **headbutt**!" The small pokemon obeyed its master, not its partner and charged at Gible head first not giving regards to it, blindly believing in Trevor who was never a kind person to people or pokemon.

I quickly estimated how much time it would take for that Snorunt to reach Gible at its current speed. '3 seconds…this was gonna hurt.' I thought as I ran to intercept.

I opened myself to the attack and braced myself for some pain, I wouldn't allow this pokemon hurting Gible knowing its only experience in battle was pretending to faint.

The blow connected and I doubled over feeling the crash of this pokemon's headbutt hit my abdomen. No wonder it was shaped like a cone, its headbutt hurt a lot more like that. I feel to my knee trying to keep the pain suppressed.

Amber came to my side asking if I was okay, I quickly said I was fine know that wasn't anywhere near the truth. I could actually feel my rib be crack, the pain; it hurt so much like a punch to the stomach only ten times more painful. Gible came in front of me and began growling intensely.

I looked up in disbelief at what Gible was doing, I've never seen this. Gible was standing up for me and in its anger sent the sand it was standing around swirling around it as if it were its aura. Gible wanted to fight with me like he was my partner. I was aware that trainer and pokemon are partners, but I was too attached to Gible to see it get hurt.

I got back up to my feet still feeling the agony of Snorunt's head butt. I still wasn't done; I would protect my pokemon no matter what.

"Your pokemon doesn't scare me, I won't back down because you won't listen to the truth." I challenged.

Trevor wouldn't have it.

"I'm not listening to a liar like you!" Trevor yelled with his temper rising.

"You won't even listen, I don't battle, because people won't battle me because Gible is part dragon type! But I also don't battle because I care about Gible too much; don't want to see it get hurt." I yelled back at him trying to get Trevor to stop.

A loud animal cry came from the corner of the woods behind us from the forest. We heard the clacking of hooves coming from the woods, the sound was far too familiar to me, I remember hearing about it in class we were studying normal type pokemon, but it didn't make sense…why would it be here?

My hunch was correct, out of route 214 came an angry Tauros. It was bucking wildly and then caught sight of us. It began to charge at us, but it was mainly going towards Trevor and me. He must have heard us yelling, that might have agitated it. Trevor had pulled out his pokeball and had ordered his Snorunt to return and so the red beam came out of his pokeball and landed on Snorunt returning back to its small capsule.

I didn't have a pokeball for Gible, I didn't have anything that could stop a normal type, especially a Tauros. The only thing I could do was remember that memory…that scary look of somebody I don't remember anymore. That glare could intimidate anything into submission.

I got a running start and got in front of the raging bull pokemon and got in its space of its horns. I glared just then remembering how scary it was and transferred that terror to my glare extreme and utter rage and masterful dominance. That's all the expressions that the glare held in that memory, I remember that glare too well. That's a glare my father gave his Garchomp when it was angry or lost control from Outrage.

I grabbed both Tauros' horns and made sure not to break that eye contact, when our gazes met Tauros immediately hit the brakes and its momentum made my sneakers get buried in the dirt with not only Tauros stopping, but me stopping Tauros too. After 15 feet of trying to get Tauros to stop we finally came to a halt and I was exhausted. I fell right on my butt and breathed heavily from not only how hard it was to stop Tauros but from just how scary that was.

"I've…never…been…so scared…in my life…" I wheezed.

I looked over at Amber and Trevor seeing them both so shocked that I made it out of that alive, but also that I did something like stop a Tauros. Then again I'm surprised myself that I did something like that and give that look at after only see it once and when I was even younger than when I got my Gible.

"John are you okay?!" Amber yelled coming over to me.

Tauros bucked up wildly when Amber came over to me. I quickly got back up by sheer adrenaline and held out both my hands up at Tauros.

"STOP! I'M ODDERING YOU TO STOP!" I Yelled at Tauros giving that same look.

Tauros got back down and backed up from me. I was wondering…did I just domesticate a Tauros.

"What are you?!" Trevor yelled at the top of his lungs at me.

I gave him a curious look exchanging my curiousity with is blind fury.

"What are you?! You don't battle, but you get good grades, you're spineless when it gets dangerous and yet you stopped a Tauros. Just what are you?!"

"You idiot be quiet, Tauros got angry from us yelling earlier. Shut it." I loudly whispered.

Trevor just kept an angry face while growling at me. He was so angry which actually made me laugh inside.

I turned my attention back to Tauros, I knew that a pokemon wouldn't attack from people being loud. Something was bothering it. I looked under its hoof and found that it was bloody. This pokemon was in a battle and was hurt.

"I'll be back soon." I said extending my hand out to touch Tauros' large side. "It'll be okay, I'll make it all feel better soon. Just don't lose control like that okay?" I asked Tauros in comforting soft voice rubbing his side.

The Tauros nodded its head and Gible hopped on its back ridding it, then we all went along to the Pokemon Center, thankfully Nurse Joy was more than happy to heal Tauros' injury so after the process of healing it I took it back to the Forest with Gible on its back.

"I'm glad you're feeling better now Tauros. I wish I could keep you, but I don't have a pokeball and you're kinda big so I doubt I can find a place for you to live in my house. But if I could I'd let you no problem. But just remember that I'm your friend and that there are humans who are nice. So be careful buddy." I said rubbing Tauros' big side yet again only it being more like a hug than anything else.

I took Tauros to the Pokemon Center to get treated with Gible ridding on its head. After several seconds of treatment I took Tauros outside. It was to time to release it, Gible got off the Tauros and patted its leg.

Tauros nodded while rubbing his face against mine and licking my face. It was a little gross, but I didn't mind (but I did make a note to wash my face and take a shower when I got home).Tauros bucked up and made his way back into route 214, but I guess I'll never know why Tauros was in that route when it was supposed to be in the Route's above and below Solaceon Town.

Thankfully Recess was so long otherwise I'd be in trouble. So I didn't get caught leaving. But I was welcome with a big hug from Amber.

"That was so cool! You're my hero!" Amber yelled jumping up for joy and pecked me on my cheek.

I don't think I've ever blushed so hard when I was that young. I didn't really mind it, I didn't believe in that cooties myth.

"When did you learn to tame pokemon like that?"

I kept my head down, not really knowing the answer to her question.

"I saw it once and I just did it." I said.

"Well it was really brave of you." She said giving me another peck on the cheek.

I just couldn't stop blushing. She just really made me feel like I had butterflies in my stomach even though when we played together she was just another person. I just don't know why.

"Ew you let a girl kiss you like that?! I hate people like you, you make no sense and I can't figure you out! I won't accept this!" Trevor yelled flailing out and landed a punch on my rib that his Snorunt hit me.

I couldn't help but let out a loud wail and feel to the ground holding my rib. The teacher who looked like Professor Juniper from the Unova region and looked for the injury after that I was sent home for bed rest. I didn't tell her that Trevor's Snorunt attacked me. He's one of those people that even if the authority tells you to stop he won't tell he gets what he wants.

"Sweetie are you alright, is your rib feeling okay?" My mom ask spoon feeding me my favorite, Meatloaf and mashed potatoes.

I just loved mashed potatoes with brown gravy. But I was fine, I could stand but I just loved the attention I was getting I guess. My baby sister Violet would read to me and Gible. I'm pretty sure Gible liked the attention he got from my sister.

I don't think I've mentioned what my mom and little sister are like. Well I'll do that.

My little sister was like a much younger version of me. She had long black hair that went down to the middle of her back, she wore a white buttoned sleeveless shirt with a flower on the side and a little pink skirt and light brown sandals. She at the time was….2 and a half. She could walk and talk, barely. But I t was nice to see her try to read like 'Mawy…had…a…wittwe…wamb (Mary had a little Lamb).' It was just so precious.

My mom was had blonde long hair and big big purple eyes, so it was obvious who's eyes I've gotten. She wore a top just like Violet's only in her size (be kind of weird for an adult to be wearing kid sized clothes). Her skin was flawless and even at that age I thought she was so beautiful.

Amber came to visit me one day, she seemed more bashful than normal. But then I remembered that she pecked my cheek so it was a little awkward for the two of us.

"U-Um..John…" She stuttered blushing like a cherry. "S-sorry I kissed you like that, I know it was embarrassing. Please don't hate me." She begged bowing her head.

I just sat up and let my legs hang off my bed and patted her head.

"Don't worry about it. Besides I'll always be your friend, but at the same time..." I began scratching the back of my head blushing slightly. "I didn't really mind it. When were older…maybe we can go and see a movie."

Amber's face lit up with surprise at what I had offered. I had basically asked her on a date when were older. But she smiled gleefully and gave me a drawing of Gible and the two of us. The drawing was a little bad, but I still loved it. Afterwards I went to sleep after Amber had left.

It took a few days for my rib to heal, but I finally came back to trainer school. Meanwhile Gible didn't leave my side unless my sister came in, but I was never lonely when Gible was around. But I'm just wondering how I was able stop Tauros before. I know that look is terrifying, but that isn't the impression the look gives off…it's more like an order to obey. I guess that's what a tamer does.

I had plenty of time to think on while I was out of school as Gible would rest in my lap. I was curious what I would do when I turned ten. Not all children are given the pokedex. But would I go to collect badges in sinnoh or what? I had no idea where my future would take me, but I knew I would have Gible with me as my friend.

When I was walking with Gible on my head Amber ran up to me and walked by me like we would always do and just talk and she would ask me which berries heal which effects. I would just tell her to use the Lum berry.

"Are you feeling better? That snorunt hit you pretty hard."

"Yeah I'm better now, it was nice getting some days off when I already know almost all the material." I said feeling my wound where snorunt attacked me.

We went inside the small building that was our school and took our seat in the back where would just talk and probably get in trouble, but not really caring.

"Alright class, I have an announcement." The teacher raised her voice letting the class know to pay attention. "We're having a trip to the far away Kanto region where the legendary trainer Red and famous gym leader Green** (yes Green, I read the manga! That's his real name) **first began their journey."

I instantly looked up paying close attention to this, going to Kanto from Sinnoh is an almost once in a lifetime chance.

"The trip will be a month long and isn't cheap, as a requirement you will be needing 1 pokemon, a month's worth of clothes, plenty of healing items, and pokeballs. However the items aren't necessary if you are only going to admire the Kanto region if you wish to capture pokemon and attempt the gyms challenges. If you can win at least one badge from the gym leaders you will no longer need to continue this class." The teacher said passing out handouts to each child's desk.

The entire class including myself stood with our mouths wide open in shock at what we had all just heard. This is how I could leave this town, I could get a team and enter to pokemon league when I get back to Sinnoh.

"That is all for today class. I won't be teaching anything today in light of this news. Good luck and remember to never give up. The deadline for the money is in a week and we'll depart and start the trip in Pallet town and go round the entire Kanto region by bus or if you choose by foot, but you'll need to hurry." The teacher said putting her lab coat on and leaving the building.

I instantly grabbed Gible and made it for the door and to home.

"I said no and that's final." My mother said folding laundry.

"But mom it's the only way I'll be able to get a great full team and become a trainer, if I don't take this chance I'll just end up working at the Game Corner." I insisted to my mother.

"John, I'm sorry I know how badly you want to go to Kanto, but we're barely making it with the way we are right now. I can't give you the money for the trip, if you really want to go then work for that money." My mother offered getting her sewing kit out to fix some of the clothes that were torn.

I thought of ways I could get the money, but another problem was that I don't use Gible for battle so catching another pokemon could be a problem.

But there must have been a way…I went out of my home and looked around the city of Veilstone for things I could do for money. Luckily I did, it was beneath me but I went to the Game corner and asked for a job. I was really surprised that he would let me take the trash out to the back and chuck it in the dumpster. I was able to do it easily all I had to do was not be seen.

By the time a week was near finished I had gotten the amount I needed without being seen. Thankfully the owner paid me in cash, that's what the teacher preferred the money in. I thanked the owner for all he had done for me. He did offer to work for full time when I was older, but I declined. I had told him

"I'll be a Pokemon Trainer by the time I'll be old enough." I said with Gible riding on my head

Afterwards I quickly dropped of the money for the trip at school and made my way home, that night I didn't know what I was feeling. I felt excited for tomorrow that I barely even slept, but at the same time I felt fear. I had never battled, but knew enough. I had pokeballs so there was a small chance I could catch a pokemon without weakening it. But I felt a little sad that Amber wasn't coming since she didn't have a pokemon. But then again I'll have Gible with me even if I wouldn't let him battle. I closed my eyes and finally I went to sleep. I woke up to loud static on my alarm clock which I had wanted, that was the perfect thing to wake up to.

I changed out of my pajamas and got my back pack which had everything I could need from full heals to super potions to berries to even pokeballs. I was wearing what I described in the earlier summary of what I liked to wear. My mom was giving me a quick word before I left at how proud she was that I managed to get the money. Afterwards my baby sister gave me a hug and they all sent me off with Gible.

To my surprise there was jet parked to the front of the small building of our small school building which surprise and amazement since I've never seen a private jet like this. The next thing that surprised me was the tackle I received from the rear from my friend toppling me over.

"Haha, looks like you didn't see that coming!" Amber said sitting on top of me.

I got up and dusted myself off and looked up in awe at what Amber was wearing.

She wore a black tank top with a red pokeball symbol where her stomach would be, blue jeans that went down to her ankles and black sneakers. The trainer look seemed odd for Amber to have, but then again it was weird that she was dressed like that since she didn't have a pokemon.

"H-how come you're here? You don't have a pokemon?" I said looking for a pokeball if she even had one.

"W-well…I worked out a deal with the teacher." Amber blushed fidgeting with her fingers pressing against each other. "I said that you and Gible would protect me and catch a pokemon for me."

I didn't really expect that to work, but it was already decided, but that would only pin more stress on the one pokemon I would have to catch. But I'll have to so I won't be so Gible and I won't be alone.

We boarded the plane and in several hours we made it to the Kanto region, it was amazing seeing it at this height, I could see the pokemon tower all the way to Cinnabar Island. I had to admit the site was breath taking and it felt great to share this few with Gible and Amber.

Finally we landed and took a whole crowd of students ran out of the plane feeling the grass, smelling the air, and just enjoying the scenery that was where all beginnings occur, Pallet Town.

Our teacher came round and gathered us up and gave us a tour. When we arrived at the Pokemon lab the man I was least expecting to see came out in his very glory, Professor Oak.

"Hello young students of Sinnoh, my name are Professor Oak. I'm the professor of this Region much like how Professor Rowan is the Professor of your region. I study pokemon and invented the Pokedex." The professor introduced while digging in his pocket he pulled out a red device that looked similar to a Gameboy SP.

"This is it, now if any of you decide to come back here when you're three or four years older I'll gladly give this device to any of you who are gifted enough as either a trainer or a catcher of pokemon, but there is more than to this than just having skill." The professor said putting the device back in his lab coat pocket.

The Professor looked at us all in a serious tone opposite of the relaxed and friendly tone he spoke with us before.

"I won't stress this enough, you all must know that you must not only work together with your pokemon, you must also love and trust them as you would a person you care about; like you would your best friend." Professor Oak explained. Now taking the more friendly tone and smiling at us once again. "Now please enjoy the Kanto Region and work hard!" Oak called out to us all giving the signal for us all to start on our journey.

Surprisingly enough nobody wanted to get on the bus and take the ride to Pewter City, instead they all ran toward route 1 and make their way to Viridian city. I on the other hand with Amber and Gible by my side waited a moment. Trevor was there with Snorunt.

"Pssh, loving pokemon, that's so dumb!" Trevor said walking slowly towards Route 1. "All you need is the type Advantage and that's it." His words made my blood boil.

Not having any love or respect for your pokemon was just creul. I ignored him and made my way inside the lab to talk with the professor oak. He looked like he did in every magazine. Same Slacks, brown dress shirt, white lab coat, even the same hair style.

"U-Um sir?" the professor had my attention and looked at Amber and I.

"Oh hello, you seem like good kids. What can I do for you?" The professor said kneeling down to eye level while petting Gible in a certain spot on its dorsal fin that I thought I only knew to make Gible laugh.

"Well sir I need a pokemon, well we need pokemon sir. My friend doesn't have one and my Gible is like a sister to me, I can't see it get hurt." I explained.

The professor crossed his arms across his chest looking at us with a disappointed look that we both tricked our way here. But he quickly grew a smile on his face and grabbed a pokeball and handed it to me.

"This is Charmander, it's a favorite for most trainers. Take this and get a pokemon for your friend here. I'd give your friend here a Squirtle or Bulbasaur, but I'm going be getting a new charmander later in the week and some new trainers will be coming here in a month. But good luck you have a certain look that shows me you'll go far young…what is your name young man?"

I gulped, this is the very beginning over where my journey would begin. "M-my name is…John and thank you very much Professor." I said bowing and tossing the pokeball in the air letting Charmander loss.

The ball erupted open letting loose a small orange lizard only about two feet fall that had a flame on the beginning of its tail. It was amazing, my first starter pokemon.

"Understand this like I said before, the victories you have with this pokemon and all the other pokemon you'll capture aren't yours alone." Professor Oak reminded me.

"Yes sir, I'll remember that. Thank you again for Charmander." I thanked returning Charmander into its pokeball.

Professor urged us to leave the lab and start the journey and so we did. From then on Amber and I stuck together like glue with Gible and Charmander. Battle after battle Charmander began to get stronger, in no time Charmander learned Ember by the time we made it to Viridian City after a few Ratata and Pidgey.

"I can't believe how strong you are already Charmander, you already learned Ember before we made it to the Viridian forest, we'll make it to Pewter city in no time." I said letting Charmander ride on my shoulders.

Gible was by my side and looked agitated, at the current time I had no idea why. But out of frustration Gible scratched me.

"Ow, what the heck Gible!" I said taking a quick side step away from my first partner.

"I think Gible might be jealous of Charmander." Amber pointed out.

I looked down to see Gible looking right at me in anger, I understood why it was angry. Charmander was getting so strong so fast and Gible wasn't receiving any attention for battle or even training. Gible yearned for battle, but…I just couldn't stand to see Gible get hurt. I knelt down to Gible and returned Charmander back into his ball.

"Gible I'm sorry, you're like another sister to me. I can't see you get hurt. Please understand." Gible turned away not wanting to hear my excuses on why I didn't want to use her.

"John I think Gible will be happier if you use her." Amber recommended.

I pondered on what amber said. It did make sense, but… the thought of Gible getting hit by a real Ice beam frightened me. I brushed it off and after a quick stop at the Pokemon Center we went onward to the Viridian Forest knowing full well I couldn't beat Green in his Gym yet. It was night time and we began making camp for the night.

"I still say we should have stayed at the Pokemon center, they actually have a shower." Amber complained worrying about her hair.

"Because this is awesome, our first night as trainers I why not at least try one night in the woods. I promise tomorrow night we'll spend it in a pokemon center." I promised while setting up my tent.

Luckily my mom had packed me a meal before leaving for the trip which I ate happily even shared with Gible and Charmander. Amber thought it was weird how close I was to my team, but I didn't mind.

Morning came and we made our way through the Viridian City forest maze with ease getting past wild Pokemon and trainers. In no time we made it to Pewter City.

"Yes! A city, finally!" Amber cheered as we entered Pewter City.

"Amber I get you're not happy and all, but we've been through 3 routes and we haven't seen one pokemon you want. Pewter city has a rock type gym and you haven't caught a single pokemon. The deal is that one gym badge will make it so we don't need to have any other badges." I reminded my friend.

"Don't lecture me John, you only have Charmander with you. There isn't any way you can beat the gym with only Charmander." She pointed.

"You might have a point, but at least I've got a pokemon. Just pick one and we you have a chance."

The two of us butted heads getting irritated with each word we both said.

"GRRR" we both growled and then eventually turned away from each other and I realized that it was dumb for us to be fighting right now.

"Forget it, let's go for that badge." I said walking to Pewter city.

"No!" Amber yelled in defiance. "You aren't the boss of me, I'll catch my own pokemon!" She cried out kicking down a small tree and heading down a path.

I looked at the map I had and saw that was Digglet cave. It was smart to get a ground type against a rock type gym, but Digglet were hard to catch without weakening them. Whatever, I'll let her go I knew where she was going and I knew where I needed to go.

I knocked on the door of the gym and made my way in.

"Who are you? Some girl almost yelled in my face.

"U-um, I'm John, I'm from the group of Jr. Trainers from Sinnoh, and I'm here to challenge Brock." I said a letting her know I felt a little awkward with her in my face.

"You? You're only a kid and you expect to beat brock? You are light years away from beating brock." She scoffed in my face.

'_Arceus this girl was rude, and bad with science.' _I thought to myself.

"Let him in." A voice in the distance called out.

"Y-yes, sir. The girl stuttered moving a side to let me through.

I walked through the rock type themed gym admiring how it was built and saw him, brock. He looked just like how he always does. Orange v-neck shirt, tanned skin no doubt from training during the day, dark green long cargo pants and brown shoes with his brown spikey hair.

"So you're challenging me. I see Oak trusted you with his Charmander. Alright, let's get started. Since most people come here with no badges what so ever I'll use only two." Brock said reaching toward his chair grabbing two out of his six pokeballs. "Now go!" Brock called out tossing his pokeball releasing Geodude his first Pokemon; A small and heavy boulder with arms, a mouth and eyes. Geodude let out a battle cry and began to float.

"Alright," I said reaching for my Pokeball being grateful I visited the pokemon center before coming here. "I'm counting on you, Charmander!" I said tossing my pokeball releasing my fire lizard.

"Not the best choice to start with, but let's get started. Geodude **tackle** now!" Brock commanded.

"Charmander use your **Ember**!" I commanded as well.

Charmander opened its mouth and released a small spray of fire that hit Geodude and sent it moving backwards slightly wincing in pain as it withstood the fire attack.

Though it wasn't very effective… the attack landed and left it burned and was even a critical hit. However Geodude wouldn't stand for it and launched itself hitting Charmander sending it flying backwards toward my feet. But Charmander got back up and leaped up and landed on its feet as if it were fine. Geodude winced in pain and began to descend from being in mid-air.

"You've trained your Charmander very well, you got my Geodude good. I'd say its HP is about at half right now, but now it's time to get serious. Geodude, **rock throw**!" Brock ordered.

Geodude obliged and reached for a rock and pelted Charmander with it. Charmander did its best to dodge, but the rocks came too fast. Chamander was sent flying again like a doll back at my feet. I quickly saw that the move really hurt Charmander.

I don't know why, but there were only 4 moves into the match, but I felt exhausted like Charmander did. I couldn't tell why, but I had to move now. I helped Charmander up and it began to charge back into battle.

"Charmander! **Growl**!" I shouted pointing to its target knowing that Burn would still affect Geodude.

Charmander released a loud roar that frightened geodude into fear.

"Don't think you'll win! Geodude use **defense curl**!" Geodude used its arms to block and raise its defensive power.

The burn still did a nasty bit of damage to Geodude while Brock and I were both breathing hard.

"You…feel it…don't you? Brock asked breathing hard. "That feeling that you're tired even though you haven't been doing anything, but tell your pokemon what to do in battle. This called the heat of battle, it tells me that you've bonded well with your pokemon." Brock said.

He was right, I was tired. So was Charmander, we both have bonded even though it's only been a day. But I knew we would be friends for life.

"Charmander hit 'em hard! Use **scratch**!" Charmander roared and ran at Geodude landing a hard scratch attack where it wasn't guarding, another critical hit. Geodude fought to keep itself up, but feel to the floor fainting. Brock quickly returned Geodude back into its pokeball.

"Yes! We did it!" I cheered jumping for joy with Charmander.

"Don't celebrate yet, I still have Onix. Go!" Brock tossed another Pokeball releasing a giant rock snake pokemon.

It was massive and perfectly healthy. There was no way Charmander could take it on with only Ember no to mention there's no way Charmander can land another Critical. It moved toward Charmander slowly the same way a snake would, creeping towards my orange lizard pokemon.

"Charmander get on its body and use **growl**!" I ordered.

Charmander obeyed despite our severe disadvantage and climbed on Onix's body from its tail screaming is head off with Growl lowering its attack strength significantly. But it wasn't enough.

"That won't work! Onix use **rock throw**!" Onix obeyed and knocked Charmander off its body and hit its tail on the arena tossing rock fragments and hitting them again with its tail launching them at Charmander. My partner went flying knocked out from the debris Onix launched at him. I almost panicked and matched myself to where Charmander would land and used myself as a cushion for Charmander's landing.

It hurt, but I was glad I prevented Charmander from getting hurt anymore. Charmander was knocked out and hurt badly. I had lost.

"You were so brave and strong Charmander. Take a nice long rest." I said letting Charmander get back in its pokeball.

I stood and proceeded to make my way out the gym.

"What are you doing?" Brock asked with Onix coiled around Brock's area. "I can see that Gible right next to you. It's a ground type and dragon type. It's already a force to be reckoned with and it's completely healthy while my Onix has its attack power lowered. You have the advantage." Brock told me.

"I know but, Gible is like family to me. I don't want to see her get hurt." I said knowing how unfair it was for Gible to only watch, but never join in.

I knew then that Gible would have loved to join in the battles, but was too scared for something bad to happen to her. Gible looked back at me feeling confidence and wanting me to trust her even in the face of this enormous enemy. It was decided to me, Gible would take part in battles now and I'd trust her completely and fully.

"You asked for this Brock, get ready to face Gible and her Brave Nature!" I said pointing my finger to the leader. "Gible toss Onix into the air with **Sand tomb**!"

Gible flailed her arms commanding the sand from the battle field wrapping around the giant rock snake and then imploding causing Onix to be launched out of its own sand tomb.

A loud thud and quake was followed Onix landing. I fell on my butt feeling exhausted like Gible did, the heat of battle was truly something.

Just when I thought I had won, Onix weakly lifted its head yearning to continue.

"Onix are you sure, you don't have too." Brock told to his companion while running onto the fieut ld placing his hand on an injury his Onix suffered. Onix turned its head looking into Brock's eyes. I could tell that Onix was telling Brock to trust it; it was just like how Gible was telling me to trust her.

"You're right, we can still win with a lucky shot. Now go! Use **Wrap**!" Brock ordered with the giant rock snake wrapping around Gible crushing her.

Gible cried out in pain as it was being crushed by Onix. However I was calm and Brock was nervous about this.

"Why are you grinning like that? Onix will crush your Gible into submission." Brock said.

"Wait for it." I said calmly informing Brock.

Suddenly Onix fainted; falling backwards loosening its grip around Gible letting my trusted land shark escape with minimal damage done to her.

"What, how is that even possible?! Onix's attack may have been down and had taken a big hit, but Gible didn't do a thing." Brock was astonished from shock that Onix lost than anything else.

"It's Gible's ability, she has **Rough Skin**. Physical attacks causes damage to the one attacking Gible. It's pretty useful if you aren't using a pokemon with physical moves only." I explained never feeling so happy in my life.

Brock took Onix back into its ball and approached me not with anger, but with pride that he had been defeated by me. He gave me a badge case and his Boulder Badge. I put my little trophy in its case and accepted the TM Brock offered me, though I probably wouldn't use it, it was kind of him.

"I gotta say you're not only a skilled trainer to beat me the way you did and by yourself too." Brock praised even further.

"Well to be honest, I had a friend, but she went to Digglett cave." I told Brock.

"Go find your friend, Digglett and Duggtrio and migrating this time of year." Brock insisted.

Without another minute to think I ran out of the gym shoving case in my pocket and ran out of Pewter City Gym, made a quick pit stop at the Pokemon Center and past the gates without stopping once. When I finally got to the fence and hopped it after stopping for a short minute to catch my breath, then I found myself at the entrance of the Digglet Cave.

As I entered the cave I could feel the weak tremors from **Magnitude** attacks. I made my way down the cave to the ladder and down into a literal sea of Dugtrio and digglett cave.

Sending either of my pokemon in there even together would be suicide, I didn't know what to do besides hold onto this ladder which remarkably was able to withstand all the **magnitude** attacks. Then I heard Amber crying out for help.

"JOHN! HELP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs covering her head for falling debris.

I couldn't just stand there anymore. She was standing on higher ground but on even level where I was on the ladder, but it was impossible for me to make a jump that far. But I couldn't watch her like that. I had to act, and I did.

"Gible go!" I called out to my partner who made a path along the cave walls for me to run on with **Sand tomb. **The tremors kept going keeping my eyes on Amber. Rock were coming down towards me which I did dodge them all while keeping Amber in my sight and finally I made it. I reached her with Gible next to me, I guess she followed me.

Without another moment's thought I grabbed the girl around her stomach and leaped down.

"John you can't be serious we'll be in big trouble if we go down there!" Amber practically yelled at me.

I only grinned feeling nothing but confidence in this. "Its fine…I trust them both. Charmander! Gible! Attack!" I yelled out releasing both of my pokemon.

Once I released them both began to glow incredibly bright. "No way…they're evolving!" I said happily capturing every second of these few moments so I would remember this moment forever. Gible grew taller and had a more of a monster like body and was now taller than me. While Charmander grew a little bit taller and had a redder complexion.

They were both stronger I could tell just by looking at them both, it wasn't their evolution it was also their spirit, their willing to fight alongside me. We were all stronger.

"Gabite **Earthequake**! Charmeleon **Flamethrower**!" I ordered out our feet hit the ground. The rest is a blur, but we made it. We all got out of that cave.

"I…can't believe…we took down so many Digglets." I panted lying on my back with my partners all breathing hard. After Amber stopped sobbing she came up to holding a rock.

"I'm sorry, you were right I should have just picked a pokemon. This is for you. If I remember right is a Dome Fossil." Amber said kneeling down and placed it in my right hand.

"Won't you need it?" I asked.

"Nope, I've got this one." She said holding up an Old Amber fossil.

"Agreed, but can I rest please, I've never battled so hard."

"Fine, let's spend the night in the pokemon center."

"Sure thing."

**There you have it, hope you enjoyed as much as I did writing it. Please review and or follow. You guys make this happen just as much as I do. Have a good night or day and work hard.**

**-Maxstories95 **


End file.
